Desperation
|Hisshi}} is the two hundred and sixtieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 31st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview With the aid of Shimada, Yamaguchi executes a service ace and pushes Karasuno's score to 23-22. As the game continues, Karasuno desperately tries to keep the ball in play after Inarizaki bombards them with one powerful attack after another. When a receive goes drastically awry, Kageyama crosses to the other side of the court in the out-of-bounds zone to keep the ball in play. Plot Knowing full well that Yamaguchi is using the emergency exit sign as his reset point, Shimada races to his student's aid after seeing the sign being blocked by cheering banners. On the court, Yamaguchi is internally panicking at this setback but tries hard to regain his focus. In the last second, Yamaguchi hears his name being called and looks up to see Shimada holding the groccery bag for Shimada Mart. He immediately falls into groove as he pictures himself practicing his serve. The reset point helps Yamaguchi divide the net into equal parts, thus allowing him to focus his aim at Aran. He executes a brillant service ace that not only surprised his own teammates but also pushed Karasuno into the lead. All of Karasuno celebrates Yamaguchi's achievement while Aran dramatically stresses over his failed receive. Yamaguchi makes his second serve hoping to repeat the same result as the first. This time, Aran successfully saves it, and Atsumu wastes no time to organize an attack. Inarizaki's spike slams into Yamaguchi before ricocheting out-of-bounds. Tanaka makes a last ditch effort to save the ball but ends up failing when he collides into the court perimeter barriers. In the audience, Mika can't understand why someone would go that far to save an impossible ball. Daishō explains to her that there is no such as giving up in these players' minds. They are only concerned with the fact that the ball hasn't hit the ground yet. Once the match resumes, Inarizaki subs out Ōmimi for pinch server Kosaku. Kosaku hits a powerful spike serve at Daichi, who sends the ball back flying greatly out of bounds. Just when it seems like Inarizaki won the point, Kageyama charges toward across the net while not stepping into Inarizaki's court to save the ball. He sends the ball back to Karasuno's side with his pinpoint tossing before quickly rushing back. It's clear at this point that Karasuno has no intention of giving up even a little bit. Debut * Yūto Kosaku Appearances * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Makoto Shimada * Kōshi Sugawara * Shōyō Hinata * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Michinari Akagi * Osamu Miya * Aran Ojiro * Tobio Kageyama * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Hitoka Yachi * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Daichi Sawamura * Keiji Akaashi * Kōtarō Bokuto * Yū Nishinoya * Atsumu Miya * Hitoshi Ginjima * Keishin Ukai * Akira Kunimi * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Saeko Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita * Suguru Daishō * Mika Yamaka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 29 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki